Halloween
by EVAN AAML
Summary: Ash and the gang go to Pallet Town to celebrate Halloween. AAML, out of season, but it's good!
1. Chapter 1

Here is my Halloween story! Sorry if It's not Halloween, I wrote this when it was Halloween and I never posted it on here, it's got some good aaml in it, so you might like it anyway! Enjoy! -EVAN

''It's almost Halloween and Ash and the gang decide to celebrate this holiday... at Ash's home town of coarse!''

''Wow! Pallet Town sure is beautiful, I forgot what it looked like in the fall'', Ash said over looking his home town of Pallet. ''Yeah your right!'', Misty said at his side. ''And we made it just in time for Halloween!'', Brock said as well. Ash, Misty, Brock, and their Pokemon have been traveling in Johto for quite awhile now. With their adventure in great progress and the holidays coming up, they decided to head to Pallet Town in Kanto to celebrate with Ash's Mom. ''It's a good thing too! Are you guys sure you don't want to visit your families though? They might be glad to see you'', Ash said. Misty and Brock nodded. ''All my sisters ever do on Halloween is watch scary movies all night'', Misty said. ''And my family makes a haunted house out of the gym. They don't need me for that'', Brock said. ''Alright then! Won't my mom be surprised to see us! C'mon let's go!'', Ash said. They then all ran to town.

As they passed through the small suburban area, they noticed many Halloween decorations around the place. Even though Halloween wasn't untill tonight, ( the sun was up and it was the Halloween morning ), many people prepared. Eventually, they reached a small house also decorated for Halloween. ''Well mom sure did a good job decorating!'', Ash said. They then walked up to the door and knocked. Soon the door opened. ''Oh Ash, it's so good to see you! What a surprise!'', Mrs. Ketchum said. She then gave everyone a warm welcoming hug. After the hug, she had everyone enter the house. The inside of the house was just as decorated as the outside, but with minor differences. ''So did you kids come here for some trick-or-treating, or are you just here to visit?'', Mrs. Ketchum asked.

''We're not sure. We came to celebrate for awhile and stay for a couple of days'', Ash said. ''Well you should at least go to Prof.Oak's Halloween costume party'', Mrs. Ketchum said. ''Oh yeah, I forgot about that! You guys would love it there!'', Ash said to Misty and Brock. ''Sounds like fun!'', Brock said. Misty then brought up a problem. ''But we don't have any costumes'', Misty said. Ash just looked at her and smiled. ''Don't worry, I know a costume store in Pallet, we can go there, my treat'', Ash said. ''Why that's very nice of you Ash, thank you!'', Misty said. Mrs. Ketchum then hugged Ash. ''Oh my Ashy's turning into a gentle man in front of the girls!'', Mrs. Ketchum said. Ash started to Blush and everyone laughed. However, Misty seemed to do more than laugh, she blushed too.

While Mrs. Ketchum played with Pikachu and Togepi, ( I know I forgot about them ), Ash, Misty, and Brock walked into the kitchen. Ash then noticed something on the kitchen table. ''Yes! Mom made her Halloween pumpkin pie!'', Ash said happily looking at the pie. ''Let me see'', Misty said. She then moved Ash out of the way so that she could see. As she did, she noticed that the pie had small, black spiders all over it. ''AUUGGHHH!'', Misty screamed. As she did this, she jumped into Ash's arms. Brock looked at the pie and laughed while Mrs. Ketchum came running in. Pikachu and Togepi soon followed.''What happened!?'', Mrs. Ketchum asked worridly. ''It's...the...pie!'', Brock said still snickering. Mrs. Ketchum looked at the pie and started to giggle as well. ''What's so funny?'', Misty asked wondering why everyone was laughing. ''Misty...the spiders...their not...'', Brock said laughing to much to continue. ''Their not real dear'', Mrs. Ketchum said. Misty then looked confused as she wondered what they meant. ''Misty, my mom sticks fake, edible spiders on her Halloween pies!'', Ash said. As he said this, Ash and Misty noticed Pikachu and Togepi climb on the table and walk up to the pie. They then picked up a spider and started nibbling on it. Misty then sighed in relief. She then noticed that she was still in Ash's arms. They looked at each other while everyone watched Pikachu and Togepi. They stared at each other's eyes, a blush showing on both of their faces. They looked deep into their souls and noticed something they never noticed before, ( well Ash didn't anyway ). This continued untill they heard a small cough. They turned and noticed Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, Pikachu, and Togepi staring at them with a small smile on their faces. Ash and Misty then blushed even more. Ash then set Misty down gently and walked out of the kitchen with Pikachu following him giggling.

About a half an hour later, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi were ready to get their costumes. They said goodbye to Mrs. Ketchum and headed to the costume store. When they got there, they immediatly looked at the costumes. Where as some where simple, light-weight costumes, others were rather large and heavy. While they were searching, Misty said she found the perfect costume and went to try it on. While she did this, Ash and Brock continued looking. ''So Brock, what do you plan on being?'', Ash asked. Brock thought for a moment and answered. ''Well I guess I could be this pirate'', Brock said showing Ash a pirate costume. ''What about you?'', he asked. ''Well I have a couple ideas, I'll think of something'', Ash said. Just then, Misty popped out of the changing room and appeared in her costume. She was dressed as a princess with a beautiful pink and white dress. She also had her hair let down and a pointed hat that was drapped all around. She also had on what appeared to be glass slippers on her feet, ( like Cinderella and Reinasaunce ).

''What do you think?'', Misty asked. As Brock and Pikachu gave her a thumbs up and Togepi chirped, Ash just stared at her. Brock, ( who knew why he was doing this ), tried to snap Ash out of it. After he snapped his fingers, waved his hand in front of his face, and poked him, he decided to simply smack Ash in the back of the head. Ash finally snapped out of it. ''Ugh...it looks good Misty, in fact, I now know what to be!'', Ash said. He then grabbed a rather large costume and ran to try it on.

After a few minutes, Ash came out in a knight's suit. The suit was actually made of a type of metal and came with a few accesories such as a helmet and sword. ''Well that's interesting! Looking good!'', Misty said. ''Pikapi Chu Pika Pikachu'', Pikachu said. ''Now you two can go to the dance as a couple!'', Brock said teasingly. This of coarse got Misty and Ash to blush. Brock then started to laugh, but stopped when Misty hit him in the face with her mallet. Ash then paid for the costumes and they were off. When they got back to Ash's house, they showed Mrs.Ketchum their outfits. ''Oh don't you look wonderful!'' Mrs.Ketchum said. She then noticed that Pikachu and Togepi didn't have a costume. ''What about the Pokemon?'', Mrs.Ketchum asked. ''The costume store didn't sell costumes for Pokemon, so we'll have to make them!'', Ash said. He then went upstairs and brought down random things to make a costume. ''Here Pikachu wear this, you'll look like a ghost'', Ash said. He then put a small, white blanket over Pikachu. As everyone looked at him thinking of how cute he was, Pikachu walked around acting like a ghost. Unfortunately, since he couldn't see, he often bumped into walls. Everyone laughed as Ash put eye holes in the costume for him to see. ''Pikachu!'', Pikachu said thanking Ash.

''Hey Misty, what about Togepi?'', Ash asked.''Hmm...I got it! How about this!?'', Misty said. She then picked up a small piece of a plastic tube and taped it to a piece of yellow paper. Then she taped it to Togepi's back, which ended up looking like a halo. She then cut off pieces of white paper and taped that to Togepi's back to make a set of wings. ''Walla! An angel!'', Misty said when she was finished. Everyone looked at Togepi in auh as Togepi chirped happily. ''Togepriii!'', Togepi said happily. ''Well that's adorable!'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''Yeah, good job Misty!'', Ash said sincerely. ''Thank you Ash'', Misty said.

Through out the rest of the day, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi helped Mrs.Ketchum get ready for the party in anyway possible. They all helped her make tons of food for the party which included pie, cookies, a cake or two, salads, some appetizers, and other treats. When they finally finished, it was 7:00 pm, 5 hours before the party. ''Man I'm pooped, I don't think I'll even make it to the party!'', Ash said tiredly as he plopped on the couch. Misty then sat next to him and also looked tired. ''I know what you mean, I didn't think your mom could cook so much'', Misty said surprised. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ash got up to answer it and when he did, he saw two familiar boys his age or older dressed up. One was a vampire, the other was a zombie.

''Hello Ashy boy'', the vampire said. Ash then realized who it was. ''Gary!?'', Ash said shocked. Brock and Misty then appeared wondering who was at the door. ''Ah hello Gary, and I see you brought Tracy with you!'', Brock said refering to the zombie. ''What are you guys doing here?'', Ash asked. ''Well you see, your mom told Prof.Oak that you three were here so...'', Tracy said. ''We came for your help'', Gary finished.

Everyone looked confused as to what he was talking about, but listened. ''You see, my grandfather spent so much time and money on all of the food and decorations that he forgot to buy candym so me and Tracy offered to go trick-or-treating to get some. And we need your help to get some'', Gary said. ''You need our help to go trick-or-treating!?'', Ash asked in a surprised, mocking way. ''Yep, and their are some rules'', Tracy said. ''I didn't think their were many rules to trick-or-treating'', Misty said. ''You'll see, just grab your costumes and meet us outside'', Gary said. So Ash, Misty, and Brock did as they were told and put on their costumes. They then walkedoutside and met Gary and Tracy in the street. ''OK, now Prof.Oak made a game out of this so that we could get as much candy as possible, now the rules are, we split up into three groups of two and go trick-or-treating. The group who gets the most candy gets a surprise'', Tracy said. Brock then looked around and became confused. ''Uh guys...there's only five of us'', Brock said. ''Not for long, their was a kid who offered to help us, he said he would put on his costume and meet us here, he said that he knew you Brock'', Gary said. Brock then started to wonder who it was.

Suddenly, they heard rustling in the bushes. They turned to the bushes in freight and then something huge jumped out. It jumped onto the street and looked at them. Everyone stood in fear as they noticed it was covered in fur and had fangs. It then howled at the moon. ''AUGH! WERE-WOLF!'', everyone yelled. Suddenly, the were-wolf started laughing. ''Man I got you guys good!'', the were-wolf said.''Hey I know that voice!'', Brock said. The were-wolf then walked up to them. ''Hey Brock...it's been awhile'', the were-wolf said. Brock then realized who it was. ''Evan!?'', Brock yelled in surprisement( guess who! ). The were-wolf then removed it's mask and revieled a teenager with blackish hair and seemed to look older than Ash, Misty, Gary, and Tracy. ''Yep, it's me! Surprised to see me again after what seemed like 5 years or so?'', Evan asked. Brock nodded in agreement. ''Brock, who is this?'', Misty asked. ''Guys, this is Evan, he was a friend of mine back at Pewter City'', Brock said. ''Me and him were like partners in crime, trying to steal the hearts of all the girls!'', Brock said. ''Ah Brock! Your jokes never die out!'', Evan said laughing. Everyone then sweatdropped and collasped.

''Oh great! Brock is hard enough to watch...'', Misty said. ''Now we have to watch another one!'', Ash continued. Brock and Evan then laughed. ''OK, so it's obvious that Brock and Evan will be together, now let's decide our next team'', Gary said. ''Well now me and Ash obviously can't be together, theirs just no fun in that'', Gary said. Brock then started to whisper something into Evan's ear and Evan did the same to Brock. ''Listen, I'ne been trying to get Ash and Misty, that's the girl as the princess and the boy as the knight, together for a long time. We've got to get them together!'', Brock whispered to Evan. ''Yeah I figured as much, as soon as I saw then I thought they were perfect for each other, let's nominate them!'', Evan whispered back. They then stopped whispering and looked towards the other four. ''I nominate Ash and Misty to go together!'', Evan said raising his hand. ''So do I'', Brock said doing the same.

Ash and Misty had no idea what they were trying to do and were shocked at the idea. Brock then walked up to Tracy and whispered in his ear. ''We're trying to get Ash and Misty together, just nominate them!'', Brock whispered to Tracy. Tracy then grinned and nodded. Brock walked away and Tracy held his hand up as well. ''I also nominate Ash and Misty to go together'', Tracy said. ''Then it's decided, Ash will go with Misty and I will go with Tracy'', Gary said.

Ash and Misty were then shocked even more. They stared at each other and blushed. They were then going to pumel Brock, but noticed that he and Evan were already running away. They then disappeared down a street heading towards the suburbs. ''Well then I guess we start, we'll meet here in 4 hours, I'll tell those two about it when I find them, later'', Gary said. He and Tracy then walked off. Ash and Misty were then left there...together. ''Well now what?'', Misty asked nervously. ''We get more candy than Gary of coarse! C'mon, I know the best places!'', Ash said. He then grabbed Misty's hand and ran towards a street with Misty being dragged along. ''Ash! Wait up!'', Misty yelled as Ash pulled her towards a house. Ash then stopped and walked up to the front door. ''C'mon Misty, all of the houses I usually go to when I trick-or-treat have the most candy! This place gives you tons!'', Ash said. He sort of chuckled knowing that he remembered all of this and was a cting like a little kid again. Misty also chuckled. They then walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and a older man appeared.

''Trick-or-Treat!'', Ash and Misty yelled. They then held out their candy bags. Suddenly, the man looked at Ash closly and chuckled. ''Well I do believe this is Mr.Ash Ketchum! How are you lad? I haven't seen you trick-or-treating for at least three years now!'', the man said. ''Hi Mr.Kanekura!'', Ash said. ''You know him?'', Misty asked Ash. ''Yep, he's a friend of my moms and he passes out tons of candy!'', Ash said. Mr.Kanekura then let out a hardy laugh. ''Well it seems you do remember! Now how come all of a sudden your here for Halloween? I thought you were on a Pokemon journey'', Mr.Kanekura asked. Ash then told him the story. ''Ah I see, well to help you two win, here you can have all of my candy!'', Mr.Kanekura said. He then brought out a huge bowl and spilled half of it into Ash's bag. ''Here's half for you!'', he said. He then spilled the rest into Misty's bag. ''And here's half for your girlfriend!'', he continued. Misty then blushed a deep red while Ash collasped.

''Uh Mr.Kanekura...'', Ash said. Mr.Kanekura then looked at Ash and Misty and laughed, realizing his mistake. ''Oh sorry my boy! I just figured since she's your age and I know she's not your sister so...'', Mr.Kanekura said. ''Oh it's alright, thank you for the candy!'', Ash said. Mr.Kanekura then waved good bye and closed the door. While Ash and Misty walked to the next house, Misty talked. ''Hey Ash, have you notticed how everyone thinks were a couple?'', Misty asked. Ash then stopped moving. As Misty did the same, Ash looked at her. They both then started to blush. ''Well I guess it's because were always together and because...well how we react to each other'', Ash said. Misty then thought of what Ash said and blushed. Unfortunately, in her thought, she dropped her bag of candy. They then stopped staring at each other and looked on the ground. They noticed that quite a bit of candy fell. So Misty bent down to pick it up as Ash helped. They started to fill up the bag in a hast. Ash then noticed a piece of candy, but as he went to pick it up, Misty put her hand on top of it. So Ash's hand then landed on Misty's. Ash then stared at Misty and realized that she was doing the same.

''Uh...sorry about that'', Ash said quietly. They continued to stare at each other until Ash talked. ''You know Misty...you look great in that princess costume'', Ash said sincerely. They then blushed even more and drew closer to each other. Eventually, they became much closer. They closed their eyes and prepared for a kiss. they were only millimeters apart when they both opened their eyes and stopped. They then drew apart quickly in shock. Ash then stood up and helped Misty up. As they headed towards the next house, Mr.Kanekura peekedout of his window and smiled. ''Well by the looks of it, they seem to be perfect for each other!'', Mr.Kanekura said to himself. he smiled and walked away from the window.

However, Mr.Kanekura wasn't the only one watching Ash and Misty, for hiding in a forest, Team Rocket watched. ''Is it me, or did the twerps almost kiss?'', James asked. ''I do believe that cupid came a few months early!'', Jessie said cheerfully. ''Well even though I'm curious as to how dis ends, I say we forget aboud it and stick to da main plan of getting into the Proffesor's state!'', Meowth said. ''Now from what we heard earlier, theres a big party there!'', James said. ''Yes! Not only will we get food, but we can get Pokemon as well!'', Jessie said. Team Rocket then started to laugh to themselves.

-What evil will Team Rocket make, will Ash and Misty ever get together, and will they get enough candy? Find out on the next chapter. As for me, I am currently writing a christmas story, though you guys are going to get Thanksgiving story before that, besides, I write my stories out by hand, so it will be awhile!

sincerely, evan, a fan of aaml


	2. Chapter 2

Here is my next chapter, hope you like it . It should be my last chapter as well, then you will get another note from me! -EVAN

Ash and Misty continued getting more candy at the places Ash suggested. Some, like Mr.Kanekura, knew Ash and helped his predicament, others just gave them a few pieces. Eventually, their time was up and they went back to Ash's house. When they got there, Evan, Brock, Gary, and Tracy were already waiting in the street. ''Ah, there you are!'', Tracy said. While Evan and Brock looked at them and smirked to each other, Gary inspected their bags. ''Jeez! Where did you get all of this candy! Well though I hate to say it...but I lost. Though at least it was for a good cause'', Gary said.

While Ash gloated about beating Gary, Brock and Evan started a private talk with Misty. ''OK Misty, don't think we didn't see you and Ash earlier, we know what you did!'', Brock said. Misty suddenly turned bright red and panicked. She then grabbed Evan and Brock by their shirts and dragged them closer so she could whisper. ''You twp listen to me! I want to know how you found out about that right now!'', Misty whispered to them in a angry tone. ''We didn't find out...you just told us!'', Evan said. ''Uh?'', Misty said. She became very confused. ''Man, we used to use that trick so much when we were younger, right Brock'', Evan said laughing. ''You got it, it always worked!'', Brock said also laughing. While Misty blushed at her own stupidity, Evan and Brock continued to gloat. She then decided to smack Evan and Brock with her mallet. Everyone then walked into Ash's house.

''We can stay here until the party starts'', Gary said. So for the next hour, Ash and Brock had a sword fight, ( Costumes ), while Msity watched them muttering about being immature. Tracy played with Pikachu and Togepi and Evan played with poker cards by himself. During this, Gary was on the phone talking to Prof.Oak about the candy they earned. ''OK, now I just talked to gramps and he said that we can head over there now'', Gary said. So Evan, Tracy, and Gary were waiting by the door while Misty and Brock went to get the food in the kitchen. Ash had gone upstairs to get his mom and when everyone was ready, Ash walked downstairs with his mom right behind him. Mrs.Ketchum was dressed as a fairy, which caused Tracy, Evan, Brock, and Gary to sweatdrop. Misty didn't think the same way. ''Oh wow that's so pretty!'', Misty said with big, glassy eyes. This caused the 4 boys to collapse in shock.

So after this, everyone headed to Prof.Oak's lab/ When they fianlly got there, Ash knocked on the door. Soon after, Prof.Oak opened the door. He looked pretty much the same, but with messy hair, ( mad scientist ). ''Oh why hello to you all!'', Prof.Oak said cheerfully. ''Hello Professor!'', everyone answered. ''And would you look at you two!'', Prof.Oak said to Pikachu and Togepi in their costumes. ''Pikachu!'', Pikachu said. ''Togeprriii!'', Togepi said. ''Well now you must be cold, now hurry in, Gary you can put all the candy over there'', Prof.Oak said pointing to a table. ''Now I hear Ash and Misty won! So for your prize, you get to have a very special meal, which of coarse is just for the two of you!'', he continued. ''Thank you Proffesor!'', Ash and Misty said. At these words, Evan, Tracy, and Brock gave each other a small grin.

''Oh we get a diner for two, isn't that lovely Ashy!?'', Brock said acting like Misty. ''Why yes Misty, just the two of us alone together!'', Evan replied acting like Ash. ''Ah love in the air!'', Tracy said joyfully. This of coarse got Ash and Misty angry and ended when Misty decided to hit all three of them with her mallet. Ash then kicked them all out of the room. After this, there was a knock at the door. Ash then opened the door and saw a man, woman, and Meowth in police uniforms.

''May I help you?'', Ash asked. ''Oh were just police officers, we were called for a...uh...a disturbance in the area'', Jessie said. ''Yes uh, we will have to check the party to see if you aren't doing anything illegal'', James said. ''Well OK'', Ash said. He then let the three officers in, who immediatly headed to the food tables. Misty then walked up to Ash. ''Who are they?'', Misty asked. ''Police officers...I think'', Ash said. ''Oh well, c'mon let's dance!'', Misty said joyfully pulling on Ash's arm towards the dance floor. ''Uh sure!'', Ash replied.

Ash then let Misty drag him him to the dance floor. As soon as they got there, the song that was on ended and a slow dance song started. Misty and Ash stopped, knowing that they would to dance together and blushed. Team Rocket however, noticed this and ecided to...intervien. ''Look at those two! Their supposed to dance together not staind there!'', Jessie said angrily to James and Meowth. ''How are those two ever going to get together if they can't even get close enough to each other!?'', James asked annoyed. ''Well I's ain't a love doctor, I say we leave em!'', Meowth said. Jessie and James however wouldn't. ''I say we get them to dance!'', Jessie said. ''Right! Who better to get twerps together than us!?'', James asked. ''Are you's sure you want to risk our cover just to get those kids together?'', Meowth asked. ''Yes we're sure!'', Jessie and James said in union. They then walked up to Ash and Misty.

''Now what do we have here? We can't have a beautiful princess just stainding here, go on and dance!'', Jessie told Misty. She then pushed her to the dance floor. ''And every princess needs a handsome knight!'', James said to Ash. James then pushed Ash to Misty. They stood there only inches apart. They blushed as they took each other in their grasps. They looked at the two police officers, they nodded, and Ash and Misty started to dance. They did a good job of slow dancing, watching their steps and such. As they danced, they stared at each other's eyes. ''You know Misty, you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen'', Ash said sincerely. Misty stared at Ash and blushed emensfully. She then lost track of herself and tripped. Before she fell to the ground, Ash caught her by extending his arm around her waist. ''Woah, Misty are you alright?'', Ash asked concerned. Misty stared at Ash more and blushed more. ''Yes Ash...I'm alright...thank you!'', Misty said sincerely.

Ash then lifted her up. When he did, Ash and Misty heard giggles of laughter by the food tables. They turned to see that it was Brock, Tracy, gary, and Evan. ''Isn't that cute!?'', they all said in union. Ash and Misty then became angry. ''Pikachu! You know what to do!'', Ash yelled to Pikachu. Pikachu at the time was playing with Togepi on the dance floor. When it heard Ash, it took off it's costume and launched a Thundershock. In a panic, the guys ran out of the way, but the attack continued to move...towards the police officers! ''LOOK OUT!'', Ash yelled. Jessie and James had already been watching and stood there in fear. Meowth, ( who had a drumstick in his mouth ), turned to see what the commotion was about and notticed the attack. The Thundershock then hit the police officers. When the attack ended, the police uniforms fell off and Team Rocket was exposed.

''Team Rocket!?'', Ash yelled. ''What are you doing here!?'', Misty asked in a disgusted way. ''We just wanted to come to a party!'', Jessie yelled. ''We even had the curtisy of dressing up!'', James also yelled. ''Well you're not staying for long! Pikachu...'', Ash said preparing for a battle. Meowth then spoke. ''You can't!'', Meowth said. ''And why can't I!?'', Ash asked angrily. ''This is a public party. As long as we don't cause no trouble, you can't do anything!'', Meowth answered. ''I'm afraid Meowth's right'', Prof.Oak said appearing out of no where. ''Why not!?'', Ash asked. ''You see Ash, this is a public party. And as long as Team Rocket doesn't cause trouble...they are welcome'', Prof.Oak continued. ''And remember twerp!'', Jessie said getting Ash's attention. ''We tried to help you and the twerpete just a moment ago!'', James continued for Jessie. Ash then suddenly stopped. As he did, he looked at Misty. They stared at each other and a small blush appeared. ''OK'', Ash said. As Team Rocket sighed in relief, Prof.Oak approached Ash and Misty.

''OK you two, your prize is all set. It's out on the balcony on the second level'', Prof.Oak said. The two nodded and followed Prof.Oak upstairs to the balcony. When they got there, they noticed their diner, which was set rather nicely for the two of them...maybe a little too nice for them. ''Wow this is great!'', Misty said slightly suspicious. ''Yes, it looks perfect...for a date!'', Ash said staring at Prof.Oak evily. Prof.Oak nervously stared at them. ''Uh yes well... ahem...I must be off then, toodlelo!'', Prof.Oak said before running away from the two.

So Ash and Misty sat down to eat, ( this of coarse was hard for Ash with his costume on ). When they finally managed to sit, they started to eat. For the most part it was a typical meal with a conversation in between. But eventually, Ash started to think of something and just stared at his plate in deep thought. Misty of coarse notticed this. ''Ash are you alright?'', Misty asked. Ash then looked up. ''Uh? Oh yeah, just thinking. you see, I was notticing all the weird things that have happened between us today and I was wondering if...nevermind'', Ash said. Misty then thought of what Ash said. ''Actually, I have a few questions about that!'', Misty said. Ash became confused at this.

''For today for instance, why did you hold me for so long when I got scared by those spiders?'', she asked. ''Well I'', Ash said, he was cut off. ''And at the store, you kept on staring at me when I was in my costume!'', Misty continued. ''There's a logical explanation for that!'', Ash said, but she went on. ''And you offered tp pay for the costumes!'', Misty said. ''Ergh!'', Ash grumbled. Still, Misty went on. ''And you thought I looked goos as a princess, and when I dropped the candy bag, we touched hands, and after that we almost kissed and then you got angry at the guys for talking about us, and then we danced and you said I have beautiful eyes, and now this! I want to know why you did all of that!'', Misty said. Ash then had enough. So he yelled his only answer, the one answer she didn't expect.

''BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!'', Ash yelled. Misty then completely shut down in shock. ''What?...Ash...do you mean it?'', Misty asked still in complete shock. Ash then looked at her. ''Yes, I love you'', Ash said. He then stood up and walked over to the balcony. As he looked over the Pokemon land that Prof.Oak owned, Misty walked up to him. ''So all of this time...you loved me?'', Misty asked. ''Yes, I've loved you for as long as I can remember, since we first met acually. My love for you then grew uncontrolobly and now...well you know'', Ash said. Misty then started to have tears flow down her face as she ran up to Ash and hugged him.

''Oh Ash!...You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say those word!'', Misty said joyfully as she hugged him. ''Then that means...'', Ash said. ''Yes, I love you too! For the same reasons for the same length of time!'', Misty said. Ash then smiled and whipped away the tears from Misty's eyes with his fingers. Misty then looked at Ash. They stared at each other closley for awhile until Ash moved forward and kissed her. Misty then returned the passionet kiss. Ash put his arms around Misty's waist while Misty put her's around Ash's neck. They then stopped the kiss. ''What a fairy tale ending'', Misty said. Ash nodded. ''Yes, a princess and knight'', Ash said, Misty however, shook her head. ''You mean prince'', Misty said.

They then looked to the full moon above in the night sky. Misty then rested her head on Ash's shoulder while Ash did the same to her head. But little did they know, they were being watched by Brock, Tracy, Gary, Team Rocket, Prof.Oak, Mrs.Ketchum, Pikachu, Togepi, and Evan. ''Well it took them long enough!'', Team Rocket said quietly as to not be heard by Ash and Misty. ''Right, if it's one thing Ash can beat me in, it's love because darn it, I'm to cocky!'', Gary said just as quietly. ''Oh my Ashy's growing up to be a lover!'', Mrs.Ketchum said. ''Yes indeed, it's a good thing Tracy told me to set up their prize like this!'', Prof.Oak said. ''Right! I knew those two would get together after time at the Orange Islands!'', Tracy said. ''I do believe Brock that this is our greatist match we've ever made!'', Evan said. ''That's because their our only match!'', Brock said. ''Pika!'', Pikachu said. ''Toge!'', Togepi said in reply. Suddenly, a man appeared from behind everyone.

''Ahem!'', the man said. Everyone turned to see who it was, though only Mrs.Ketchum, Prof.Oak, and Gary knew who it was. ''Why Mr.Kanekura! What brings you here!?'', Mrs.Ketchum asked. ''Yes, you did seem to appear at an odd time!'', Prof.Oak said shaking his hand. ''I came for the party, or did you forget about it already?'', Mr.Kanekura answered. Prof.Oak then sweatdropped. Mr.Kanekura then notticed Ash and Misty. ''Ah, I see they did get together!'', he said. Everyone looked confused. ''You knew something about this Mr.Kanekura!?'', Gary asked. ''Yes, didn't they tell you the story?'', Mr.Kanekura asked. Everyone shook their heads. ''Oh, well do I have a story to tell you!'', he said. So while Mr.Kanekura told everyone the story, Ash and Misty continued to stare at the full moon. Things were certainly going to be different now.

Yeah! I'm finished! Next is my Thanksgiving story! I know I should put my Christmas story on, but I'm not done writing it yet, though I'll tell you, it's probably the best one yet! Oh, and a little note to you all. I got some messages wondering about my endings, and the answer is, I end all of my stories the same way.

Sincerely, Evan, a fan of aaml


End file.
